


Among The Stars

by DMFleming (RayneMoonFyre)



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-07
Updated: 2011-02-07
Packaged: 2017-10-15 11:38:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/160459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RayneMoonFyre/pseuds/DMFleming
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cast from his home planet for who he loves, Griffith's ship crash lands on a small planet. Will he find more than he dreamed possible?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Among The Stars

It had been a full sun-cycle now since Griffith’s ship had crashed on A’yre, a year that had changed his life forever.

****

“You are forever banished from Tal’lon. You will board you ship in five hours,” The king proclaimed for all the clan leaders to hear.

“But Father…” I choked out.

“I have no son.” And with those words the King turned his back and left the hall with my mother at his heel. She looked over her shoulder at me, a look of pity and shame on her face.

I had lost everything, my family, my home, my honor, my friends, everything and all because of whom I chose to love. The man was currently sitting in a prison cell, charged with indecent acts upon a royal family member and of going against the will of the gods by being attracted to males. The only reason I wasn’t in a cell was the fear my father had of further ‘corruption’ by T’rall, my personal bodyguard. T’rall was scheduled for banishment in three moon-rotations time.

T’rall had been my bodyguard from the time I had left the schoolroom; we were good friends and could tell each other everything. I was the first he told that he didn’t like females. He was the one I went to when I figured out that I didn’t like girls either. That was six moon-cycles ago; I had just turned nineteen sun-cycles old.

We spoke for hours about everything and how these feelings needed to be kept secret, as our culture was not very accepting of such things yet. There were some tribes that were more lenient and we were making plans to go there once I had reached my majority at age twenty-one. Until then we were friends and he protected me. That was until four moon-rotations ago.

We got caught kissing in my private gardens by my father’s head of the guard. To say he was furious would be an understatement. He immediately placed T’rall under arrest and dragged me off to my father. I was placed under guard in my quarters and T’rall was sent to the prison cells. The absolute worst part was that it had been our first kiss.

Four hours later I sat in my royal cruiser, readying it for take off. The ground crew had preprogrammed the coordinates while they made sure it was fueled and all the systems were functional. Once I was ready for take-off, I buckled in and started the engines. The cruiser came to life and shot off the launch pad into the sky, as I bid farewell to the only home I had known.

It would take three moon-rotations to arrive at A’yre, the moon that would serve as my home until I went to the gods. The ship was programmed to land near an uninhabited military base on a remote island from a previous occupation. It had enough food and supplies to last for 100 sun-cycles.

Once safely out of the planets gravity, I placed myself in my slumber chamber so that I wouldn’t have to watch my flight to exile.

I was awoken by the rough shaking of the ship and tossed from the chamber to the floor. When I checked the timer on the equipment I still had three-quarters of a moon-movement until I was to land at the base coordinates. Checking the navigation and auto pilot systems everything seemed to be functioning properly. I then checked the engines, it was then I noticed the problem; someone had tampered with the fuel system. I only had enough fuel to last another half a moon-movement and the shaking was the ship transferring over to the reserve tank when the main tank had emptied.

But this was impossible; I should have had enough to get me to the moon without the reserve being touched. At this rate I was going to crash into the planet, never mind if I was going to make it to the landing site. I started to tie down any thing that would likely cause damage to the ship and myself during a crash and buckled myself into my seat and prepared for a rough landing.

****

I woke up to voices mumbling over me, only catching every other word. Gods, my head was killing me. I blinked my eyes trying to focus in on the form hovering over me, things were fuzzy but I could make out two shapes in the small room with me. It looked like I was in a small clinic room much like we had at home for treating patients.

“It looks like he’s waking up.” One of the voices said. I heard shuffling as the second form came closer to the bed platform.

“Don’t try to move to fast. You were severely injured when we found you. We had to fix multiple broken bones and you had a very bad bump to you head.” The second voice said.

“Where am I?” I asked the second voice.

“You are in the healing facility at the C’aal Clan Village,” he answered. His voice was deep, resonant and sent shivers down my spine. “Are you cold?”

“No. I am fine, thank you. How long have I been here? Healer…”

“Bly’ant. I am the head of this facility. You have been with us for six days now. One of our scouting parties found your ship crashed about one moon-rotation ride outside of the city. They investigated and called me to retrieve you from the wreckage. Do you remember anything of how you got there, who you are?” Bly’ant asked.

“My name is Griffith and I was the only son of Gra’al, King of Tal’lon. I was exiled to A’yre, and was woken from my slumber early by my ships malfunction. I strapped myself in from crash landing and woke here. How far am I from the Tal’lon base?”

“We are about ninety moon-rotations from the base. Though it hasn’t been used in one hundred sun-cycles. Your ships fuel cells were tampered with, which explains the crash. You say you were exiled, what was the reason?”

I understood his reason for asking me, he needed to find out if I was a danger to his people, but I could easily lie. Would he trust my answer? So I explained my situation and was shocked by his response.

“When will they get out of the old beliefs and let people live their own lives? People should love whom they love and let it be. Then to exile ones own son…ohhh. That just…” Bly’ant was pacing the floor by the bed, his hands running though his long, dark hair. I now took the chance to really look at him.

He was tall, maybe 2 meters, with broad shoulders, dark hair that fell to mid back and olive tone skin. I had yet to see his eyes, as I am still a bit fuzzy and getting fuzzier. He was my opposite in feature from what I had seen so far. I am fair skin and light clear blue eyes, with blond hair falling just to my shoulders. I had a slimmer build and stand at only 1.78 meters. Don’t let my size fool you though; I can take care of myself if I need to.

“It’s okay, really.” I said trying to get him to calm down.

”It’s not okay. No one should have to live like that,” he said as he placed a hand on my arm and sparks flew though my arm and straight through my chest. My breath caught and I heard his catch as well.

“I think I should rest some more.” I told him, as he pulled his hand back from my arm.

When I awoke the next day I felt much better and figured no time like the present to see how well Bly’ant had fixed me up. I sat up slowly and my head began to swoon a bit as Healer Bly’ant came to my side immediately.

“What do you think you are doing, Griffith?”

“Trying to get up, what did it look like?”

“You just woke up yesterday. Let’s take it easy,” he said, as he grabbed onto my shoulders trying to push me back down. Again, those sparks ran through me.

“I am no weakling. I do not need to be coddled.”

“I know that, but still head injuries are dangerous, not to mention both your legs were broken in the crash.”

“Oh…”

“Yes. Oh. Now let me help you, if you really must try to get up.” Bly’ant placed his hands under my shoulders as I swung my legs off the table and I sat for a moment as the world came into focus. “Ready to try standing?”

“Yes, I think so.” I placed my hand on his shoulder to steady myself as my feet hit the floor for the first time in seven moon-cycles. When they hit the solid surface though, my knees gave out and Bly’ant’s free arm encircled my waist and drew me up tight to his chest. I looked up into his eyes and saw they were like melted pools of seacláid, my favorite dessert from home, a rich, and dark brown. “Maybe not.”

He helped me sit back down and performed a few quick tests before he said, “You should be okay in a half a moon-cycle. Your muscles just need to readjust to the gravity here.”

“That’s good to know. Or you could always help me walk me around.” I said looking at him with a smirk on my lips.

He looked at me shocked, I guess I had read him wrong and the sparks I felt, and the uneven breaths as well, were not based on him feeling something between us, so I said, “Never mind, you probably have patients to see, work to take care of.”

He walked over to the bedside and placed his hands on either side of my hips, forcing me to look into his eyes, the look in them was one of pure, fierce determination.

“You are not reading me incorrectly, but we have a visitor on the way and if I get you in my arms again, I fear I won’t let you go again.”

“Who is coming?” I asked.

“The Clan Elder Dor’al. He would like to see how you are doing for himself.” And as if on cue, a stately man in his mid prime walked through the clinic door.

“Hello, Healer. Is this our guest?” Elder Dor’al greeted us as he walked over to Bly’ant.

“Yes, Elder. This is Griffith. Griffith, may I present Clan Elder Dor’al.”

I made my way to stand and bow, as is custom, but was immediately chastised by a look from Bly’ant and from the Elder.

“Please, my son, you are just recovered. Let us save the formalities. How are you feeling?”

“Well, sir.”

“Good, good. Once Healer Bly’ant has you feeling in top form, we will have you moved to your permanent residence. Then we can begin your testing to see where you would best fit into our society. Bly’ant tells me you were of the royal line on your home world?”

“Yes, sir. But, I was schooled in many subjects, as well as combat training.”

“Good, good. Well I shall leave you in Healer Bly’ant’s capable hands and see you soon.” And with a flourish he was gone.

When the Elder was gone Bly’ant looked at me and said, “So would you like to see your new quarters?”

“Yes, we may as well try to see if my legs will cooperate now.”

With minimal assistance from Bly’ant, I was able to stand and walk to the door. We left the clinic and made our way down the path toward a cluster of buildings that I assumed were residential quarters. He explained that all non-warrior class inhabitants tended to live within the inner sanctum of the city. The warriors tended to live surrounding them as a buffer to protect them, as well as a contingent lived within the Elders keep. As I was considered a non-warrior for now and presumably would remain, until my testing, I would reside in the inner sanctum. We arrived at a small building and Bly’ant opened the door and stepped aside to let me enter.

The rooms weren’t large but would suit my needs, a sitting room, bedroom, kitchen and bath. All were decorated in neutral colors with splashes of the natural foliage of the planet.

“What do you think?” Bly’ant asked

“This is perfect. The coloring is similar to what I was used to. Where are your quarters?”

“Actually, they are right next door.”

I walked over to him, summoned up every bit of bravery I could find and placed my hand over his heart and said, “That is convenient for us isn’t it.” And just like that the sparks were there again.

“I would say it is very convenient.” He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me into his arms as my arm slid up from his chest to around his neck. “You remember what I said earlier about fearing I could never let you go?”

“Yes.”

“Well, I believe I was right. I don’t want to let you go.”

“Then don’t.” I drew him down and placed a soft, chaste kiss to his lips, then drew back to look into his eyes.

“Where do we go from here?” Bly’ant asked.

“I learn about your world, we learn about each other and see where this takes us.”

“I think that sounds like a very good plan.”

We talked long into the dark and into the next light before Bly’ant left to see to his duties. The Elder sent his aide to me to begin my testing only to find that I was so proficient in many subjects that they decided to see how I handled young ones. They took me to the school and placed me in a room of six and seven sun-cycles and let them have at me. I had never had so much fun in my life. It was decided that I would become a Teacher.

Over the course of the next sun-cycle Bly’ant and I become very close and fell in love, that isn’t to say we didn’t fight - because every couple does. We were inseparable on the anniversary on my waking in his clinic we had a picnic in a grove with all our favorite dishes. We were sitting looking at the sun setting when Bly’ant took my hand in his with a serious expression that worried me.

“Griffith, one sun-cycle ago you awoke in my clinic and change my life forever. Would you do me the honor of changing my life again and becoming my bonded mate?”

“Yes, Bly’ant. With all my heart. Yes.”

****

Now I stand again in that same grove watching Bly’ant walk towards me and the Elder to start our life together.


End file.
